La Herejía de Luna - Roster
by gorkomorko88
Summary: Esta lectura, será una introducción a los personajes, lugares y acciones más importantes de este futuro proyecto que estará ambientado en el universo de Warhammer 40k, solo espero sea de su agrado.
1. La Emperadora Celestia

La Emperadora Celestia

La Emperadora Celestia es la gobernante suprema del Imperio de la Humanidad, adorada como la Diosa Emperadora por el Culto Imperial y como la Omnissiah por el Culto Mechanicus. Esta belleza inmortal, nació en la Prehistoria de Terra, y lanzó las Guerras de Unificación y la Gran Cruzada para restablecer los lazos entre las colonias de los hombres aislados por la Era de los Conflictos. Sin embargo, decidió crear a las Primarcas para que la acompañasen en sus campañas de unificación y exterminio de xenos, las Primarcas eran guerreras muy poderosas las cuáles eran estaban dotadas de increíbles habilidades psíquicas y de combate. La Emperadora creó a veinte Primarcas, pero dos se perdieron en el espacio debido a un ataque de los Dioses del Caos, las que sobrevivieron fueron criadas en diferentes mundos a los que ella las envío en un intento de evitar el destino de sus hermanas perdidas. Posteriormente pasaría decenas de años buscándolas en el espacio para que le ayudasen en misión, todas las Primarcas fueron encontradas y una vez que eran evacuadas se les asignaba una Legión de Marines Espaciales, todas fueron muy queridas por Celestia, pero una de ellas era muy especial hasta el punto de convertirse en su favorita, incluso al punto de quererla como a una hermana, La Primarca se llamaba Luna Lupercal La Princesa de la Guerra. Sin embargo cuándo la mitad de las Primarcas que creó se rebelaron contra ella bajo el mando de su hermana, Celestia quedó horrorizada pero se puso al frente de las Primarcas que le eran Leales y combatió a sus hijas traidoras en una devastadora guerra civil, y aunque la guerra conocida como la Herejía de Luna, concluyó con la muerte de la Traidora, La Emperadora quedó físicamente destrozada y hubo de permanecer conectada para siempre a los sistemas de soporte vital del Trono Dorado, sin poder comunicarse ni reaccionar como un ser vivo. Desde entonces han pasado diez mil años, pero su dominio sigue aplicándose a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia por sus sucesores, los Altos Señores de Terra.

La Historia de la Emperadora

Gracias al Culto Imperial, a millones de personas les son familiares las fábulas sobre la Emperadora. Los niños cantan sus alabanzas y escuchan historias sobre su vida. Este es el Emperador que la humanidad conoce: La Emperadora del Culto Imperial. Tal es el poder del culto y tan grande es la necesidad del hombre de creer en su autenticidad que nadie cuestiona su autoridad.

En cuanto a la Emperadora, no ha hablado ni se ha movido en los últimos diez mil años. Así, la verdadera historia de la extraordinaria vida de la Emperadora previa a su encarcelamiento en el preservador Trono Dorado ha sido ahora casi completamente maquillada por la pía doctrina de la Eclesiarquía.

La Emperadora nació en la región de la tierra conocida como Anatolia Central, en el octavo milenio antes de Cristo, un lugar de áridas montañas y fríos arroyos. Celestia no era una humana cualquiera, ya que nació dotada de gran belleza y poderosas habilidades psíquicas, de hecho, los chamanes de la aldea en la que nació la consideraron la encarnación propia de una diosa. Lo que es cierto es que llegó al mundo de los mortales con extraordinarios dones, uno de ellos era la inmortalidad gracias la Disformidad. Con el despertar de la Disformidad, la humanidad yacía desnuda ante sus energías (La disformidad es un universo alternativo compuesto enteramente de energía psíquica generada por los pensamientos, emociones y actividad intelectual de los seres vivientes, pero también es el arma favorita de los Dioses del Caos, con la que buscan expandir su terrorífico reino).

Durante muchos milenios, Celestia vio el surgir y la caída de múltiples imperios y civilizaciones en los territorios de Medio Oriente así como los de Europa. También ha presenciado innumerables guerras y batallas a lo largo de su existencia. Pero jamás intervino, prefirió vivir oculta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tenía fe en que la humanidad lograría liderarse sola, sin la necesidad de que un ser superior tuviese que gobernarlos y unificarlos, pero en cambio, sí ayudó al progreso científico y tecnológico humano, gracias a las contribuciones que hizo Celestia, la humanidad fue capaz de empezar a conquistar el espacio y colonizar nuevos mundos, el primero de ellos fue Marte.

Pero en el dieciseisavo milenio después de Cristo, la Humanidad demostró no estar lista para ser autosuficiente ya que vino uno de los capítulos más oscuros de su historia, llamada "La Era Oscura de la Tecnología".

La Era Oscura de la Tecnología, fue una época de guerra, en la que millones de seres humanos murieron luchando contra las Inteligencias Artificiales que se sublevaron contra la Humanidad, también las miles de colonias humanas en la galaxia, perdieron contacto con Terra, dejando a miles de billones abandonados a su suerte. Una vez que las IAS fueron vencidas, el Gobierno Central de Terra se fragmentó en pequeños imperios gobernados por los tiránicos Señores Tecnobárbaros. El hambre, la guerra y las masacres se convirtieron en algo muy habitual en Terra. Mientras la Humanidad se sumergía en la anarquía, los Orkos comenzaron a atacar al devastado Imperio humano dejando tras de sí un enorme rastro de muerte y destrucción, también el antaño poderoso imperio Eldar comenzó sus propios ataques contra las colonias que empezaban a hacerse poderosas y así mantener miserable a la raza humana mientras ellos se fortalecían de nuevo. Pero ningún poder era tan siniestro y aterrador como el de Los Dioses del Caos.

Los Dioses del Caos enviaban constantes olas de Disformidad desde el Reino del Caos, para corromper mundos y a las razas mortales que vivían en ellos para hacerlos sus marionetas en su desesperada búsqueda de poder. No pasó mucho desde que terminó la Era Oscura de la Tecnología cuándo los cuatro dioses supremos del Caos (Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh y Tzeentch) se fijaran en la humanidad como una potencial marioneta para sus maléficos fines.

Si nadie hacía algo, la humanidad estaría condenada hacia la extinción.

Finalmente Celestia salió de las Sombras y se proclamó la Diosa – Emperadora de la Humanidad, sería ella quién salvaría a los humanos de sí mismos y de la extinción, también levantaría un nuevo ejército con el que reconquistaría Terra y volvería a unificar el Imperio de la Humanidad y expandirlo aún más que en milenios pasados.

Celestia pasó muchos años en Terra reuniendo a millones de voluntarios para su ejército. A partir de una parte de su código genético y base de numerosos experimentos, Celestia logró crear el mejor soldado de ese entonces: Los Guerreros Trueno, los precursores de los Marines Espaciales. Los Guerreros Trueno eran soldados salvajes, más fuertes, grandes y rápidos que un humano promedio. Eran auténticas armas vivientes que llevaban la muerte contra los enemigos de Celestia, por más de tres mil años, la recién nombrada emperadora luchó para liberar a Terra del yugo de los Señores Tecnobárbaros con sus leales Guerreros Trueno. Cuándo finalmente el último bastión de resistencia a Celestia fue sofocado, la emperadora declaró a Terra como el corazón de su nuevo imperio y advirtió a los terranos que esta era solo la primera de muchas más victorias que estarían por venir. Pero esto no sólo marcaría el inicio de la Gran Cruzada, también marcaría el final de los Guerreros Trueno, los cuáles fueron masacrados sin piedad por las tropas de la Guardia Imperial, siguiendo las órdenes de Celestia.

Un año después de que Celestia comenzara a reinar Terra, logró perfeccionar el código genético de los Guerreros Trueno y de ahí nacieron los Marines Espaciales, diez veces mejores soldados de lo que fueron sus antecesores. Sin embargo Celestia sabía que ella sola, no podría unificar de nuevo a la Humanidad y decidió crear a las Primarcas.

Las Primarcas serían las mejores guerreras que la galaxia jamás conocería, dotadas de casi los mismos poderes que su madre, estarían destinadas a llevar una Legión de Marines Espaciales para luchar en su nombre y a su lado. Así que Celestia pasaría diez años encerrada en su palacio, ubicado en los Himalayas en dónde utilizó sus conocimientos en Ingeniería Genética para darles vida a sus hijas a partir de los experimentos que usó para los Marines. Sin embargo, como Celestia quería hacer a sus hijas casi igual de poderosas a ella, les impregnó energía de la Disformidad a través de un portal y así su trabajo rindió sus frutos con veinte bebés únicos en Terra. Pero justo cuándo Celestia veía a sus hijas recién nacidas por primera vez se produjo un desastre, el portal de la Disformidad conectó con el mismísimo Reino del Caos y los cuatro Dioses trataron de apoderarse de las Primarcas recién nacidas, Celestia defendió a sus hijas con una furia sin precedentes, pero los dioses no renunciarían a sus deseos sin luchar, por lo que a través del portal, los Dioses enviaron a sus demonios y Celestia lanzó a sus marines a la batalla, pero debían proteger a los bebés a toda costa, así que Celestia metió a las niñas en cápsulas de escape y las lanzó al espacio, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas les prometió buscarlas y encontrarlas a todas, sin importar nada en lo absoluto. Cuándo Celestia regresó al laboratorio para seguir liderando la batalla, descubrió que todo había quedado en calma y que tanto los demonios como el portal a la disformidad habían desaparecido, solo quedaban los marines en las ruinas del laboratorio. Celestia reunió a todo su ejército de Marines Espaciales, a la Guardia Imperial y la toda la flota para declarar la Guerra al Caos, proclamando su culto como una herejía, y todo aquel que lo adorara sería considerado traidor y ejecutado. A su vez proclamó iniciada la Gran Cruzada, pero ahora su objetivo no era la Humanidad, sería encontrar a sus hijas perdidas. Una tarea que le tomaría décadas.


	2. Las Primarcas

Las Primarcas

Las Primarcas fueron las "hijas" que creó Celestia en su palacio para ayudarla en su Cruzada de unificación, sin embargo, cuándo los Dioses Oscuros se enteraron de su nacimiento debido a un error de Celestia, trataron de apoderarse de las niñas para corromperlas y usarlas para sus planes de conquista. Pero la Emperadora no podía permitirlo, por lo que depositó a sus hijas en cápsulas de escape y las dispersó por toda la galaxia.

Las Primarcas, aterrizaron en diversos mundos colonizados tanto por el antiguo Imperio del Hombre como por otras civilizaciones humanas que no pertenecieron al antiguo gobierno. Las Primarcas fueron criadas por respectivos padres adoptivos (en algunos casos) y crecieron como sus hijas, pero la influencia de la Disformidad y el código genético de su madre, las marcó de por vida. En todos sus mundos, las Primarcas destacaban por su rápido crecimiento, sus poderes extraordinarios, poderosas habilidades psíquicas y ser grandiosas combatientes.

Mientras las Primarcas crecían y moldeaban los mundos en lo que habían aterrizado a su gusto, la Emperadora libraba una guerra desesperada por encontrarlas. Mundo tras mundo, sector tras sector, todo fue revisado sistemáticamente por su enorme ejército, pero no había rastros de ellas. Cada vez que Celestia capturaba un nuevo planeta colonizado por la raza humana, lo anexionaba al Imperio, pero si estaba impregnado de por las fuerzas del Caos o era un mundo xeno, debía ser "purificado" por completo.

Tras tres años de búsqueda, Celestia llegó al mundo de Cthonia, un antiguo mundo minero que había perdido contacto con Terra durante la Era Oscura de la Tecnología, una vez que la Emperadora tomó tierra en el planeta, la población se entregó voluntariamente a ella, deseosa de volver a formar parte del Imperio. Aquí Celestia descubriría a una de sus hijas: Luna Lupercal.

Luna, al ver a su madre la reconoció al instante (aunque nunca la había visto) y de inmediato se ofreció a acompañarla en su Cruzada para encontrar al resto de sus hermanas perdidas. Celestia, abrazó a su hija y le dio su propia armadura artesanal, después selecciono a cien mil personas del planeta y a base del genoma de Luna, Celestia creó una Legión de Marines Espaciales que juraron lealtad a su señora Luna. Celestia los llamó los Lobos Lunares, ordenándoles que sin importar nada, debían proteger a Luna hasta el final. Millones de hombres de Cthonia se unieron voluntariamente a los regimientos del Ejército Imperial y se embarcaron junto a sus nuevas Monarcas en la Cruzada. Durante más de cuarenta años, Luna y Celestia libraron cientos de batallas en nombre del Imperio, saliendo victoriosas de todas y cada una de ellas con una sola idea en mente: Encontrar al resto de las Primarcas.

Poco a poca las Primarcas iban apareciendo, y conforme las encontraban, Celestia les entregaba una armadura y una Legión propia de Marines Espaciales, creados a partir de su genoma. Celestia amaba a sus hijas, pero ninguna era tan querida como Luna. Luna y Celestia, tenían una relación que no se asemejaba al de una madre con una hija, más bien era parecida a una hermandad. Celestia, al séptimo año de Cruzada, dejó de llamar hija a Luna y comenzó a llamarla hermana. Finalmente, encontraron a su décima octava hija en el mundo de Nocturne, a la que llamó Spitfire. Posteriormente, Celestia y sus hijas volvieron a su Cruzada para encontrar a las últimas dos Primarcas, gracias a las habilidades Psíquicas de Celestia, ella podía sentir su presencia, pero lo extraño es que la conexión Psíquica con sus últimas dos hijas era distante e inestable, no la llevaba a un mundo, era una conexión que cada vez se volvía más débil y se alejaba más cada día, tras dos años de búsqueda, la conexión desapareció por completo. Las Primarcas habían fallecido, perdidas en el espacio. La pérdida de estas dos guerreras, deprimió gravemente a la Emperadora, por lo que Luna tomó el mando de sus ejércitos y en compañía de sus hermanas, las mandó a diversos sectores de la Galaxia para seguir reclamando mundos en nombre de su madre.

Las Primarcas y sus Legiones

• Applejack El'Jonson, líder de los Ángeles Oscuros

• Primarca desconocida

• Rarity, líder de los Hijos de la Emperadora

• Fleet Foot, líder de los Guerreros de Hierro

• Fluttershy Khan, líder de los Cicatrices Blancas

• Rainbow Duss, líder de los Lobos Espaciales

• Octavia Curze, líder de los Amos de la Noche

• Twilight Sparkle, líder de los Ángeles Sangrientos

• Marble Manus, líder de los Manos de Hierro

• Primarca desconocida

• Lightning Dust, líder de los Devoradores de Mundos

• Maud Guilliman, líder de los Ultramarines

• Derpy Hooves, líder de la Guardia de la Muerte

• Starlight Glimmer, líder de los Mil Hijos

• Luna Lupercal, líder de los Lobos Lunares

• Pinkamena Diane Pie, líder de Los Potadores de la Palabra

• Spitfire, líder de Las Salamandras

• Sunset Shimmer, líder de La Guardia del Cuervo

• Lyra y Sweetie Drops, Líderes de la Legión Alfa (Lyra creó a su hermana Sweetie de su propio código genético para no estar sola)


	3. Luna Lupercal

Luna Lupercal

Luna, también conocido en vida como Lupercal por los Astartes de su Legión, los Lobos Lunares, fue uno de las veinte Primarcas genéticamente diseñadas y creadas por la Emperadora de la Humanidad a partir de la base de su propio ADN antes del comienzo de la Gran Cruzada para liderar a sus ejércitos del recién nacido Imperio del Hombre.

El mundo natal de Luna fue el Mundo Minero de Cthonia, que estaba a sólo unos pocos años luz de Terra. Así fue como Luna fue la primer Primarca en ser redescubierto por la Emperadora después de que Celestia comenzara la Gran Cruzada a principios del Milenio 31.

La Historia de Luna

Creada como un organismo genéticamente diseñado por la Emperadora en un laboratorio genético imperial bajo los Montes del Himalaya en Terra a finales del Milenio 30, Horus, junto a sus hermanas Primarcas, fue lanzada a través de la Vía Láctea en un desesperado intento de su madre para salvarlas de los Poderes del Caos.

La cápsula que llevaba ala infante Luna, se posó sobre el Mundo Minero de Cthonia, el principal planeta de un Sistema Estelar a una distancia razonable de Terra a velocidad sublumínica.

De todas las Primarcas dispersadas por los rincones de la Galaxia antes de que el proceso de su creación estuviera completo, Luna fue la que creció más cerca de Terra. El mundo de Cthonia había sido colonizado en los comienzos de la exploración humana de las estrellas, con lo que sus inmensamente ricos recursos naturales ya habían sido despiadadamente explotados hasta agotarlos hacía mucho tiempo. Así fue que Luna maduró entre las anárquicas pandillas de la sobrepoblada pesadilla post-industrial de un mundo atravesado por innumerables minas extintas y dominadas por las decadentes torres de las Colmenas. De la ultra violenta escoria de las pandillas de Cthonia se tomaron muchos de los primeros marines de las Legiones de Marines Espaciales, y fue ahí donde la Emperadora encontró a la primera de sus hijas perdidas.

Por lo tanto, fue la primer Primarca redescubierta por la Emperadora y por muchos años fue la única hija de la regente de la Humanidad. Se decía que había una gran afinidad entre la Emperadora y Luna; Celestia pasó mucho de su tiempo con Luna, instruyéndola en todos los aspectos de la cultura humana y la guerra. La Emperadora rápidamente le dio el mando de la XVI Legión de Marines Espaciales, los Lobos Lunares a Luna, y con estos guerreros a sus espaldas, las dos comenzaron a forjar el Imperio del Hombre.

Durante cuarenta años estándar, Celestia y Luna lucharon las campañas iniciales de la Gran Cruzada codo con codo, la Primarca aprendiendo de su madre. Cuando la Emperadora detectaba a otra Primarca, de inmediato partía en su búsqueda dejando a Luna al mando de las huestes de su madre, confiada con el mando de los ejércitos conquistadores. Luna estaba hecha para la tarea y las lecciones que había aprendido en los años previos le fueron de mucha utilidad. A medida que cada una de las Primarcas se reunía con su madre genética, Luna llegó a ser considerada como la más grande entre ellas, la primera entre iguales. A pesar de estar feliz de que pronto conocería a todas sus hermanas, Luna se juró que siempre sería la hija preferida de Celestia. Y no se equivocó, Celestia confiaba plenamente en ella, pero muy pronto dejó de tratarla como a una hija y comenzó a llamarla Hermana. Cuándo Luna escuchó esto, sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas y abrazó a Celestia, juró que nunca le fallaría, por su honor y su Hermandad.

Mientras que muchas de sus hermanas y sus respectivas Legiones de Marines Espaciales, creadas a su imagen genética, tenían dones en campos específicos de la ciencia militar, Luna era una líder natural, siendo su mayor don su habilidad de unir sin esfuerzo a aliados divergentes en un ejército coherente y muy eficaz. Esta habilidad no solo era útil en el campo de batalla, sino que también la aplicaba con los pueblos que la Gran Cruzada encontraba en su avance. Luna tenía por norma tratar a las poblaciones de los nuevos mundos contactados según las tradiciones culturales de cada una, y su altamente exitosa doctrina fue repetida en cada una de las Flotas Expedicionarias Imperiales. Luna creía que de este modo se reduciría la reacción hostil de los oponentes con quienes deseaban parlamentar.

A medida que la Gran Cruzada avanzaba y más Primarcas eran descubiertas, la Emperadora tuvo que dividir cada vez más su tiempo, enfocándolo en diferentes direcciones. A Luna se le confiaba a menudo el mando estratégico general de la Cruzada, una posición en la cual probó su habilidad como líder una y otra vez. Rápidamente se ganó la aprobación y apoyo de las otras Legiones de Marines Espaciales, junto con sus líderes.

Una de las habilidades que hicieron a Luna una gran líder era que poseía un entendimiento innato de la psicología humana: era capaz de leerla de tal modo que podía escoger entre promover sus fortalezas o explotar sus debilidades. Esto le permitió encontrar soluciones no militares en varias campañas cuando usaba su carisma y habilidades negociadoras combinadas con la siempre presente amenaza de la fuerza incontenible de las Legiones de Marines Espaciales para atraer mundos a la sumisión imperial sin derramamiento de sangre. Pero después vinieron las primeras desgracias para Celestia. Y todo empezó cuando perdió contacto psíquico con sus dos últimas hijas perdidas, Celestia entró en un estado de depresión muy severo, tan grande, que la Emperadora se retiró a Terra por un largo periodo de tiempo, dejando la Cruzada en manos de Luna y sus hermanas.

Luna y las Primarcas siguieron librando la Cruzada por varios siglos más, con el único propósito de expandir el Imperio de su madre, hasta que finalmente se toparon con una de las amenazas más grandes para los mundos humanos: Un ¡WAAAGH! Orko.

Los ¡WAAAGHS!, son Cruzadas que organizan los imperios Orkos para poder satisfacer su hambre de guerra, por lo general, estos llamados a las armas xenos no alcanzan su objetivo y son siempre eliminados, pero este era treinta veces más numeroso que cualquiera que el Imperio hubiese enfrentado antes. Luna reunió a todas sus hermanas con sus respectivas Legiones para hacer frente a esta amenaza, todas las Primarcas sabían que el único medio de que los Orkos huyeran era matando al Kaudillo por lo que se acordó una invasión al mundo Orko de Ullanor a principios del Milenio 31. La guerra duró casi cincuenta años, pero finalmente, las Primarcas asesinaron al líder Orko, hicieron huir a su ejército y reclamaron el planeta para la Emperadora.

Unas semanas después de su victoria, Celestia llegó al mundo de Ullanor, traía un importante anunció para su hermana. La Emperadora le ofreció a Luna, el honor de renombrar su Legión "Hijos de Luna" como un premio y mostrar su lugar preeminente entre las otras Primarcas. Luna rehusó el honor, no deseando ser considerada superior a sus hermanas, pero de todos modos la Emperadora la ascendió al recién creado rango de Princesa de la Guerra, sirviendo como la nueva Comandante Suprema de los ejércitos de millones de hombres del Imperio. El motivo de tomar dicha decisión fue porque Celestia abandonaba la Gran Cruzada en las capaces manos de Luna y regresaba a Terra para completar su secreto Proyecto de la Telaraña Imperial, una descomunal y titánica tarea que uniría al recién nacido Imperio con lazos irrompibles.

A pesar del majestuoso rango y autoridad sin parangón que le había sido otorgado, se dice que Luna no estaba contenta. El contenido de la declaración de su hermana, afirmaba que la gloria de las victorias de Luna era para la Emperadora de la Humanidad y esto le resultaba irritante. Aunque esto era la retórica usual en tales anuncios imperiales, Luna vio que mientras como Celestia se quedaba en el Palacio Imperial en Terra por razones que no compartía ni siquiera con sus hijas, ellas estarían en el campo de batalla, expandiendo el Imperio de su Madre por ella. Parecía que el resentimiento y los celos comenzaban a fermentar en los rincones más profundos de la mente de la Princesa de la Guerra.


	4. Pinkamena Diane Pie

Pinkamena Diane Pie

La joven Primarca desapareció del laboratorio genético bajo el Himalaya en Terra cuando aún era un bebé, junto a las otras 19 Primarcas, quienes fueron transportadas a través de la Galaxia y dispersadas a diferentes mundos habitados por humanos. Así Pinkamena llegó al mundo de Colchis y ahí fue descubierta por los seguidores de la religión predominante, El Cónclave, una fe dedicada a entidades que de hecho eran los Dioses del Caos en apariencias más benevolentes, y Pinkamena fue criada entre ellos. Estudiando dentro de un templo del Cónclave, se convirtió rápidamente en una devota predicadora, de tal forma que su habilidad para la oratoria y el poder de su carisma le ganaron muchos seguidores. A pesar de ello, Pinkamena también tenía una terrible debilidad por la risa, ella creía que no había mejor arma para agradarle a masas que una buena sonrisa, por lo que era muy común verla hacer bromas y contar chistes.

La juventud de la Primarca estuvo plagada de visiones de un poderoso guerrero en una brillante armadura de bronce que llegaba a Colchis, con un cíclope gigantesco vestido con una túnica azul junto a él. En cierto momento, las visiones llegaron a tal intensidad que Pinkamena proclamó que el profetizado retorno del único y verdadero Dios de Colchis estaba cerca. Comenzó a predicar la noticia a la gente de Colchis, causando problemas al gobierno del Cónclave a medida que la gente se convertía a sus creencias disidentes. Sus enemigos en El Cónclave vieron en esto la oportunidad que habían estado esperando para eliminar la amenaza que ella era para el status quo, declarándola Hereje.

Aquellos que fueron a arrestar a Pinkamena, fueron asesinados por sus seguidores. El Cónclave se dividió en dos facciones y una guerra sagrada de inmensas proporciones estalló, lo que obligó a la población de Colchis a escoger bandos. Esta guerra duró seis años, terminando con Pinkamena y sus seguidores asaltando el templo donde el Primarca se había entrenado, matando a los monjes en su interior y eliminando el corazón de la resistencia religiosa a sus ideas.

Menos de un año después de la victoria de los seguidores de Pinkamena, una nave que traía a la Emperadora y a la Primarca Starlight Glimmer, junto con dos Escuadras Tácticas de Marines Espaciales de los Mil Hijos, descendió en la órbita y aterrizó cerca del templo. Se dijo que Pinkamena las reconoció inmediatamente como las personas de sus visiones y juró lealtad a su madre y creadora.

Cada aspecto de la estructura de creencias del Cónclave fue reorganizado en la adoración de la Emperadora como la salvadora de la Humanidad y la gente de Colchis se unió tras su nueva diosa viviente. Las elaboradas fiestas y muestras de piedad duraron meses, aunque se dice que Celestia no aprobaba esto, deseando reunirse con la Gran Cruzada tan pronto como fuera posible y rechazando a la religión organizada en general.

La Emperadora no había comenzado la Gran Cruzada para atar otra vez a la Humanidad con las cadenas de la superstición y la ignorancia, sino para expandir la luz de la razón y la ciencia. Al término de las celebraciones, Pinkamena fue nombrada comandante de la XVII Legión de Marines Espaciales, que llegó a ser conocida como Portadores de la Palabra.

Pinkamena lideró a su Legión a lo largo de la Gran Cruzada, mientras los Portadores buscaban eliminar toda blasfemia y herejía dentro del nuevo Imperio del Hombre. Textos e iconos de otras religiones fueron quemadas. La construcción de vastos monumentos y catedrales venerando a la Emperadora fueron supervisados. Los más grandes Capellanes de su Legión produjeron gran cantidad de trabajos acerca de la divinidad y virtuosidad del Emperador, y dieron grandes discursos, celebraciones, fiestas y sermones a las masas. El progreso de los Portadores de la Palabra fue lento en traer nuevos mundos bajo el dominio imperial, pero la dominación de los derrotados era completa. En algún punto durante este período, Pinkamena escribió la obra conocida como Lectio Divinitatus, en la que se establecía que Celestia era y sería siempre la Emperadora de la Humanidad, proclamándola un ser divino y era merecedora de adoración como la Diosa de la Humanidad. Este libro se convertiría más tarde, en pieza fundamental en la fundación del Culto Imperial y la Eclesiarquía que gobernaría Terra más adelante.

Durante este período, la lealtad absoluta de Pinkamena y los Portadores de la Palabra a la Emperadora y su Imperio era incuestionable. Sus mundos leales entregaban regularmente diezmos en el nombre de su Madre y las órdenes de Terra eran aceptadas sin contradecirse. Pinkamena y su Legión habían participado exitosamente en la Gran Cruzada de Celestia durante casi un siglo, tiempo en el cual la Emperadora jamás amonestó a su entusiasta hija ni a su Legión por su ferviente adoración hacia ella, aun cuando su doctrina chocaba con la política de Celestia para difundir la atea Verdad Imperial.

Pero la Emperadora, aunque amaba a su hija, estaba profundamente perturbada por su comportamiento. Inicialmente toleró las creencias de su religiosa hija y su actitud despreocupada, fiestera y cómica, pero a medida que la Gran Cruzada llegaba a su cénit, Celestia se fue frustrando con el lento avance de las conquistas de Pinkamena para el Imperio. Celestia finalmente ordenó a los Portadores de la Palabra cesar en sus actividades religiosas, porque su misión era reunificar la galaxia bajo el estandarte de la secular Verdad Imperial y no predicar la divinidad personal e ella. Celestia se había opuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo al esparcimiento de la religión organizada y estaba determinada a usar la creación del nuevo Imperio del Hombre para ensalzar a la razón y la ciencia, no a la religión, como la verdadera luz que guiaría a una nueva civilización interestelar humana. La Emperadora estaba particularmente preocupada por cualquier noción de que ella debiese ser adorada como una diosa y las masacres de los Portadores de la Palabra contra aquellos que se negaban a aceptar la divinidad de la Emperadora, apestaban a los excesos religiosos que tan a menudo habían envenenado la historia humana.

Celestia ordenó a una fuerza compuesta por la Legión de los Ultramarines, liderada por su Primarca Maud Guilliman y acompañada por un grupo de elite de su propia Legión de Marines Espaciales, la Legio Custodes, arrasar la ciudad capital del planeta Khur, un mundo muy apreciado por los Portadores de la Palabra, quienes consideraban su capital Monarchia como la "ciudad perfecta" por la intensa devoción religiosa de sus ciudadanos y la enorme cantidad de catedrales y monumentos dedicados a la adoración de la Emperadora como una Diosa. Tras la destrucción de la ciudad por los Ultramarines, toda la Legión de los Portadores de la Palabra, Cien mil Marines Espaciales, fue reunida en la superficie del planeta, a distancia visual de las humeantes ruinas de Monarchia, donde los Astartes fueron humillados y reprendidos por la misma Celestia, quien psíquicamente los obligó, incluyendo a Pinkamena, a arrodillarse frente a ella; y les explicó que le habían fallado a la Humanidad y a su Gobernante.

Lejos de cambiar de idea, Pinkamena se mantuvo colérica y desafiante frente a Maud y a la propia Celestia; llegando a agredir violentamente a la primera y a contradecir sin contraparte a esta última.

Tras el rechazo de su madre a aceptar su adoración, Pinkamena entró en un profundo estado de melancolía, sintiéndose traicionada por la Emperadora, por lo que ella y su Legión decidieron buscar la "Verdadera Religión" y emprendieron una Peregrinación a escondidas de su madre y sus hermanas a una zona prohibida dentro de los límites del Espacio Conocido, llamado "El Ojo del Terror". Pinkamena y su Legión, desaparecieron por más de cuatro años sin dejar rastros, Celestia se preocupó por su hija ya que tampoco podía contactar psíquicamente con ella, por lo que encomendó a Fluttershy Khan y a sus Cicatrices Blancas a encontrarla. Pero solo un mes después de haber empezado a buscar a su hermana, la flota de la Legión de Pinkamena volvió a aparecer y de inmediato Fluttershy y su Legión se dirigieron a sus coordenadas. Una vez que amabas flotas se encontraron, Fluttershy abordó la nave de su hermana y al verla la abrazó. Pero ya no era la misma, el cabello de Pinkamena que antes era muy esponjado era lacio, su actitud ya no era divertida, ni simpática, era seria y muy pesimista. Fluttershy pensó que de seguro había enfrentado severos peligros mientras estuvo perdida, por lo que la llevó a Terra en dónde la Emperadora la recibió con una gran celebración. Sin embargo Pinkamena, solo veía a su madre con odio, algo había cambiado dentro de ella y nadie sabía de lo que ahora podría ser capaz.


	5. Lightning Dust

Lightning Dust

Durante la dispersión, Lightning Dust fue arrojada a Nuceria, un mundo humano civilizado lejos de Terra. Cayó en las montañas heladas del planeta, y no mucho después un esclavista lo encontró en medio de una dantesca escena de carnicería.

Alrededor de la herida Primarca se encontraban los cadáveres de numerosos xenos. Más tarde, los eruditos imperiales teorizaron que habían sido Eldars que habían previsto el gran derramamiento de sangre que Lightning causaría y que habían tratado, sin éxito, de detenerla.

Después de haber sido esclavizada y cuidada hasta que se curó completamente, Lightning fue llevada a Desh'ea, la capital del planeta. Allí fue forzada a luchar en las arenas de tecno-gladiadores, donde demostró ser invencible y una de los favoritos del público. Muchas veces trató de liderar a sus compañeros gladiadores en una revuelta, pero siempre falló.

Sin embargo, una vez tuvo éxito, y tras abrirse paso masacrando a través de la multitud, llevó su improvisado ejército hasta las montañas del planeta donde vivió varios años. Las ciudades civilizadas enviaron ejércitos para destruir a Lightning Dust ofreciendo grandes recompensas por su cabeza, pero fueron totalmente eliminados. No obstante, el futuro ofrecía pocas dudas. Sus fuerzas tenían poco para comer en las áridas montañas, y se encontraban agotadas por la lucha constante.

La derrota parecía sellada cuando siete ejércitos bien equipados rodearon a Lightning Dust y a sus hambrientas fuerzas. Pero justo cuando la batalla estaba por comenzar, la flota de la Emperadora de la Humanidad arribó a la órbita sobre el planeta. Celestia se tele portó al punto de despliegue de su hija con algunos fiables Adeptus Custodes.

La Emperadora prometió a Lightning, una Legión hecha a su imagen, poder ilimitado y el tiempo de varias vidas para perfeccionar el arte de la conquista. Pero para su sorpresa, Lightning se negó. Prefirió morir con sus compañeros luchando contra sus opresores a irse y dejarlos abandonados a su suerte. Triste por su fracaso, Celestia volvió a su nave insignia.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la batalla comenzase, Celestia cambió de opinión y tele portó a Lightning a la flota contra su voluntad, y una vez a bordo, tan solo pudo ver angustiada, como aquellos hombres y mujeres que ella consideraba sus hermanos y compañeros eran rápidamente aniquilados.

Finalmente, Lightning fue llevada a la flota de la XII Legión, los Perros de la Guerra. Ya en la nave insignia, Lightning se negó a tener nada que ver con su Legión y su madre biológica. Celestia envió a varios mensajeros para hablar con su hija, pero ella los mataba con terribles actos de violencia. Claramente afirmaba que jamás le juraría lealtad a Celestia, sin importarle nada en lo absoluto, ya que la única familia que había tenido, había sido masacrada.

Celestia decidió someter la voluntad de Lightning por la fuerza, pero alguien más se ofreció a hacerla cambiar de opinión: Luna Lupercal.

Luna entró a la habitación de su hermana y al principio se oyó una intensa pelea dentro del cuarto, pero después todo quedó en silencio. Celestia temía que Lightning hubiese matado a su hija pero se quedó impresionada cuándo Luna y Lightning salieron juntas y esta última reverenció a su madre jurando lealtad a su causa, con una condición.

Celestia debía permitirle cambiar el nombre de su Legión. Celestia aceptó y así nacieron los Devoradores de Mundos.

Lightning llevó a cabo grandes conquistas en nombre del Imperio, pero sólo obedecía las órdenes de Luna, algo que molestaba a su madre. Además no bien habían pasado más que tres años desde que Lightning peleaba por su madre cuándo el resto de sus hermanas y varios miembros del Alto Mando del Ejército Imperial comenzaron a criticar los métodos de lucha de la doceava Legión y su Primarca.

Por ejemplo:

• En el mundo de Clisnotrac, Lightning y trescientos miembros de la Legión, masacraron a más de treinta mil soldados enemigos que se habían rendido.

• Lightning ya había adquirido fama por practicar el culto a la Sangre durante las batallas, esta era una forma de adorar a Khorne y ´por ello era ilegal dentro del código de lucha de los Marines Espaciales como a las leyes establecidas por Celestia.

• Rainbow Duss tuvo que denunciar un horrible acto de barbarie que presenció durante la toma de Ullanor, ya que pudo ver cómo los Marines de la Legión de Lightning, competían entre ellos por ver quién era capaz de tomar más cabezas enemigas en batalla.

La propia Emperadora criticó a Lightning por los cambios que hizo a sus reclutas. Como todos los gladiadores de su mundo natal, Lightning recibió neuro-implantes especiales, que aumentaron increíblemente su agresividad, pero que como efecto secundario, también le ocasionaban incontrolables ataques de furia fuera de la batalla. Angron ordenó a sus Tecnomarines duplicar esta tecnología y a todos los reclutas que se sometiesen al proceso de iniciación, que los convertiría en guerreros agresivos y sin miedo. A pesar de las ventajas evidentes, la Emperadora se disgustó, y ordenó que se detuviera. Lightning no le hizo caso y continuó con la indeseable práctica en secreto.

Esto llevó a los Devoradores de Mundos a ser criticados por su sed de sangre y su barbaridad por sus compañeros legionarios. Debido a sus ataques de ira y para evitar matar a las Primarcas, Lightning decidió volver a Nuceria poco después de derrotar a los Orkos de Ullanor en dónde se dedicó a masacrar a aquellos que una vez la esclavizaron y para visitar los huesos de sus verdaderos hermanos que aún estaban esparcidos en el antiguo campo de batalla. Ahora, Lightning estaba decidida a no volver a la Cruzada y si Celestia quería su Legión de vuelta, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.


	6. Las Legiones Titánicas

Legiones Titánicas

Las Legiones Titánicas del Collegia Titánica del Adeptus Mechanicus tienen orgullosas historias, ya que los orígenes de algunas alcanzan el tiempo anterior a las Guerras de Unificación y la Gran Cruzada que forjó el Imperio de la Humanidad. Los casi imparables e imponentes leviatanes conocidos como Titanes son el pináculo del superior conocimiento tecnológico del Adeptus Mechanicus y el principal ejemplo del poderío militar imperial. Manufacturados en los Mundos Forja del Mechanicus, estas encarnaciones del Omnissiah acechan sobre los campos de batalla del Imperio, utilizando tecnología arcana y armas terribles para desatar su apocalíptica furia sobre los enemigos de la Emperadora. Estas grandiosas máquinas de guerra son reverenciadas tanto por su largo servicio y sus hazañas pasadas como por la superior potencia de fuego que pueden descargar sobre sus oponentes.

Historia de las Legiones Titánicas

Durante la Era de Terra, la raza humana superó su antiguo pasado preindustrial y obtuvo la capacidad de viajar por el espacio. En esta época ancestral, la Humanidad empezó a colonizar lenta y esforzadamente los mundos habitables de su propio Sistema Solar y de los Sistemas Estelares cercanos usando enormes naves espaciales de velocidad sublumínica. Marte fue una de las primeras colonias de la Humanidad, si no la primera. Pero durante la Era de los Conflictos, el viaje interestelar y las comunicaciones se volvieron erráticos, por lo que Marte muy pronto perdió toda comunicación con Terra y así se separaron de la Confederación. Pronto, el Planeta Rojo quedó consumido por las luchas internas cuando su sociedad cayó en la anarquía, y una nueva fe empezó a extenderse por el pueblo: una religión centrada en la tecnología necesaria para asegurar su supervivencia en un mundo cuya biosfera cuidadosamente construida se estaba deshaciendo ante sus propios ojos. Este era el Culto Mechanicus, dedicado a la adoración animística del Dios Máquina. Bajo la dirección de la rígida jerarquía de Tecnosacerdotes del Mechanicus, los cultistas empezaron a restaurar el orden en su mundo una vez acabada la Larga Noche, y pusieron la base de uno de los futuros brazos militares del Culto Mechanicus: las Legiones Titánicas. Las monstruosas máquinas de guerra robóticas que construyó el Mechanicus para resistir el hostil ambiente de su mundo natal fueron llamadas Titanes. Desde aquella era, las Legiones Titánicas se han convertido en el núcleo de los ejércitos del Adeptus Mechanicus.

Erizados con potentes armas capaces de arrasar fortalezas y pulverizar ejércitos enteros, los Titanes se convirtieron en los pesados cruceros de batalla de las guerras de la Galaxia. Reverenciados por su superioridad tecnológica y su conexión con la divinidad del Dios Máquina, los Titanes tienen un aura de sacralidad en virtud de su antigüedad y su complejidad técnica. Para los Tecnosacerdotes de Marte, los Titanes representan algo más que simples máquinas de combate, y cada uno es visto como un avatar personal de su amado Omnissiah.

Cuando el Culto Mechanicus partió a las estrellas, con la esperanza de encontrar restos de conocimiento humano perdidos a lo largo de la historia, se asentaron en mundos de toda la Galaxia. Fundando nuevas colonias del Culto Mechanicus, cada uno de estos Mundos Forja se convirtió en una réplica de Marte, con sus templos al Dios Máquina, enormes y agudas Colmenas e innumerables factorías y armerías. Cada uno de estos nuevos mundos estaba protegido por su propia Legión Titánica.

En Terra, Celestia ya había derrotado a los Tecnobárbaros que regían en el planeta y empezaba una nueva edad de reconstrucción y resurgimiento: la Era del Imperio. Celestia lanzó su Cruzada hacia la Galaxia con la esperanza de encontrar a las Primarca y también reconstruir el Imperio Humano, por lo que en compañía de su Legión de Marines Espaciales, Celestia llegó al Mundo Forja de Marte. Una vez ahí, pidió a los Tecnosacerdotes volver al seno Imperial y ayudarla en su sagrada tarea de unificación, el culto Mechanicus aceptó gustosamente en apoyar a la Emperadora en la Gran Cruzada y puso a su disposición, a todas las Legiones Titánicas existentes y las que estaban por venir. Una vez que el Mechanicum aceptó unirse a Terra y forjar el Imperio mediante la firma del Tratado de Marte, el poder de las Legiones Titánicas se puso al servicio de Celestia, que fue reconocido por las doctrinas del Culto Mechanicus como el Omnissiah, el avatar físico del Dios Máquina en el universo mortal.

Gracias a este tratado, Celestia ya no sólo se valía de únicamente de sus Marines Espaciales para unificar a la humanidad, ahora poseía a las armas más poderosas, jamás construidas por manos humanas en milenios. Celestia tuvo a su disposición a cinco Legiones Titánicas al principio, pero conforme más lejos llegaba la Cruzada y encontraban más mundos colonizados por el culto Mechanicus, más Legiones de Titanes se unían a su causa y para cuándo Celestia encontró a Luna, tenía a más de cincuenta Legiones Titánicas bajo su mando.

Los Titanes

Los Titanes, son colosales máquinas de guerra parecidas a robots, que pueden medir desde los diez hasta los sesenta metros de altura. El más ligero pude pesar hasta treinta mil toneladas y los más fuertes y poderosos pueden superar las dos millones de toneladas. Para que los Titanes se puedan mover, se necesita algo más que simple combustible fósil, en su interior los Tecnosacerdotes implementaron un uso para la energía de la Disformidad como combustible para que así, el poderoso avatar del Dios Máquina puede moverse de forma rápida y mortal. Los Titanes están dotados de los más poderosos blindajes dentro de las fuerzas imperiales y sus más destructivas armas, solo superados por el poder de la Flota Imperial, una Legio Titánica, por lo general la componen desde ochenta hasta ciento veinte titanes, que varían en tamaños y armamento:

• Titán Caballero: Es el más pequeño, mide de diez hasta quince metros de alto y puede pesar treinta mil toneladas, hay modelos que solo pesan quince mil, debido a la reducción de armas y blindaje. Su equipo lo componen ametralladoras Gatling Vulkan, granadas Mark IV clase titán y sus poderosos puños para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

• Titán Ligero Warhound: Puede medir veinte metros y pesar treinta y ocho mil toneladas, es un modelo pensado para dar soporte a las tropas del Ejército Imperial, va armado con cañones bláster de 300 mm y lanzamisiles clase Apocalipsis.

• Titán de Línea Reaver: El Reaver está pensado para estar en primera línea, por ello debe estar bien armados y protegidos. Pueden medir más treinta metros de alto y pesar hasta cien mil toneladas, su armamento lo componen armas de plasma, como el Aniquilador de Plasma, el Bláster de Plasma y el Cañón Destructor de Plasma, varios modelos llevan los lanzamisiles clase Apocalipsis.

• Titán Warlord: Los Warlord son Titanes pensados para lanzar una ofensiva por su cuenta, uno sólo tiene el poder de destruir un ejército completo. Estas enormes moles de acero miden hasta cuarenta metros de alto y pesar más de quinientas mil toneladas ya que llevan una increíble cantidad de armas y municiones. Sus armas principales son los Cañones Destructor Turboláser y Cañones Quake de fuego rápido que usa como si fuese una ametralladora. En caso de ser necesario, puede usar su titánico tamaño para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también van equipados con Espadas Sierra con las que destrozan a los Titanes Orkos y Eldars.

• Titán Clase Imperator: Son auténticas fortalezas andantes, miden hasta los sesenta metros de alto y pesan desde un millón hasta las dos millones de toneladas de peso, por lo que destruir uno es casi imposible, estos enormes Titanes son muy escasos y es muy raro que una Legión Titánica tenga a más de uno en sus filas. Están equipados con todo el tipo de armamento disponible para el resto de Titanes, pero también se les equipa con Cañones Inferno, Cañones Volcán. Megabólter Volcán y lanzagranadas nucleares clase Titán.


	7. Los Marines Espaciales

Marines Espaciales

Los Marines Espaciales o Astartes son los mejores guerreros del Imperio, dedicados por completo a defender a Celestia y al Imperio de la Humanidad. Las Legiones Astartes surgieron durante la Gran Cruzada, cada una liderada por un Primarca, con su información genética implantada en sus guerreros. Después de que la Princesa de la Guerra Luna se revelase contra la Emperadora, las Legiones fueron divididas en fuerzas de combate más pequeñas integradas por casi mil Hermanos de Batalla, llamadas Capítulos, durante el periodo conocido como la Segunda Fundación.

Los Ángeles Sangrientos, los Templarios Negros, los Lobos Espaciales y los Ultramarines son solamente un ejemplo de los cientos de ilustres Capítulos que sirven al Imperio.

Historia de los Marines Espaciales

Desde el inicio de su reconquista de Terra, Celestia empleó guerreros genéticamente modificados entre sus fuerzas, y en estas tempranas tropas mejoradas se encuentran los orígenes de lo que acabarían por convertirse en las Legiones de Marines Espaciales. Durante la Vieja Noche, Terra había visto una buena cantidad de guerreros potenciados y "supersoldados", creados tanto con bioalquimia como con cibermejoras, y ya en el M25 el Tratado de Horiax menciona el uso de biopotenciaciones en las guerras de la Antigua Tierra. Desde entonces, las estirpes genéticas, los genoseres y los acorazados habían grabado todos sus sangrientos nombres en la historia como parte del incesante conflicto entre las tribus tecnobárbaras y las ciudades-Estado de la Vieja Tierra mientras la guerra rugía sin descanso durante miles de años. Sin embargo, fueron los Guerreros Trueno de la Emperadora, llamados así por la heráldica del relámpago y la cabeza de rapaz de su señor, los que resultaron ser superiores a todos. Una mezcla gestáltica de potencia física sobrehumana sin precedentes, resistencia genéticamente programada al ambiente e incluso a los ataques psíquicos, espíritu belicoso y el genio estratégico de la propia Emperadora, los Regimientos del Trueno fueron un ejército totalmente distinto a todos los que los habían precedido, y las fuerzas de los poderosos tiranos de la Tierra no tenían nada con lo que hacerles frente. Pero a pesar de sus muchas victorias tempranas en las Guerras de Unificación, los Guerreros del Trueno distaban mucho de ser perfectos. Algunos eran mentalmente inestables, y otros sufrían catastróficos fallos biológicos tras un impredecible número de años cuando finalmente sus sobrehumanos físicos se volvían en su contra.

En retrospectiva, parece obvio que la Emperadora supo desde muy temprano que era necesaria una fuerza más estable y permanente de guerreros mejorados, la Emperadora reunió a su alrededor a un equipo de sabios y forjadores genéticos, algunos voluntarios y otros como cautivos tomados a sus enemigos, y construyó nuevos laboratorios de genética en las profundidades de las vastas mazmorras de su fortaleza terrana. Su labor allí se prolongó durante décadas en completo secreto, y aquí se crearon los Primarcas y otras maravillas conocidas y desconocidas de la genética, de las cuales la más destacada fueron las Legiones Astartes. En su creación se empleó toda la historia y el saber secretos de la Era de los Conflictos, dura sabiduría ganada mediante los éxitos y fracasos de los Guerreros del Trueno, que eran su prototipo y el resultado del genio inimitable del propio Emperador. Los primeros fueron hombres seleccionados de entre la guardia personal del Emperador. Estos voluntarios fueron sometidos a modificaciones quirúrgicas, genéticas y psicológicas. Con un riguroso entrenamiento y un apropiado acondicionamiento mental, no solo se volvieron inmensamente fuertes y resistentes, sino que también adquirieron una voluntad de acero y una fuerte disciplina, transformándose en una fuerza imparable cuya lealtad a la Emperadora era inquebrantable. Rápidamente el proceso fue refinado y sistematizado, y el número de estos nuevos guerreros genéticamente mejorados, al principio armados y equipados como los Guerreros del Trueno, crecieron rápidamente y fueron organizados en veinte Regimientos distintos que al principio no comprendían más que unos pocos centenares de guerreros cada uno.

Creación de un Marine Espacial

Crear un marine espacial no es una tarea fácil, es necesario tener al candidato correcto para empezar y después debe sobrevivir a duras pruebas de campo y pruebas psíquicas para poder determinar si es digno de pertenecer a algún Capítulo, si el candidato logra pasar estas pruebas entonces puede ser iniciado para entrar en los Astartes.

Junto con el extenso psico-adoctrinamiento y las innumerables horas de entrenamiento físico y espiritual, la implantación de los órganos es lo que convierte a un humano en un Marine Espacial.

Diecinueve órganos fueron creados por los antiguos técnicos de la Emperadora. Los implantes reaccionan con los tejidos del aspirante y estimulan el crecimiento muscular, el endurecimiento de los huesos y muchos otros cambios biológicos aumentativos. Cada uno de estos órganos es de una complejidad extrema y muchos de ellos solo funcionan correctamente en presencia de otro órgano, así que la mutación o la falta de un órgano, puede afectar al funcionamiento del resto. Por esta razón, los implantes deben ser comprobados constantemente y muchos Marines deben someterse a cirugía correctiva o a quimioterapia para reequilibrar su metabolismo. El proceso de transformación es largo y complejo, y cada órgano mejorado debe implantarse en el orden correcto. Estos son los 19 implantes, por orden de introducción:

• Corazón Secundario.

• Osmódula.

• Biscopea.

• Hemastamen.

• Órgano de Larraman.

• Nodo Catalepsiano.

• Preomnor.

• Omofágea.

• Pulmón Múltiple.

• Ocuglobo.

• Oído Lyman.

• Membrana An-sus.

• Melanocroma u órgano melanocrómico.

• Riñón oolítico.

• Neuroglotis.

• Mucranoide.

• Glándula de Betcher.

• Glándulas progenoides.

• Caparazón Negro.

Los implantes van invariablemente ligados al tratamiento químico, al condicionamiento psicológico y a la hipnoterapia subconsciente. Todos estos procedimientos son esenciales para que el Marine se desarrolle como es debido.

Tratamiento Químico: Hasta que es un iniciado, un marine debe someterse constantemente a pruebas y exámenes. Los órganos implantados recientemente son cuidadosamente monitorizados, los desequilibrios son corregidos y se trata cualquier síntoma de desarrollo corrupto. Este tratamiento químico se reduce una vez que el proceso de iniciación está completo, pero nunca termina definitivamente. Los Marines siguen un tratamiento periódico durante el resto de sus vidas para mantener un metabolismo estable. Es por ello por lo que sus servoarmaduras incorporan un sistema de seguimiento, así como dispensadores automáticos de fármacos.

Hipnoterapia: A medida que el cuerpo superdesarrollado del receptor crece, este debe aprender a controlar sus nuevas habilidades. Algunos de estos implantes, concretamente los de las fases 6 y 10, solo pueden funcionar correctamente una vez haya sido administrada una hipnoterapia correcta. La hipnoterapia no siempre resulta tan eficaz como el tratamiento químico, pero puede tener resultados sustanciales. Si a un Astartes se le enseña cómo controlar su propio metabolismo, puede reducir su grado de dependencia de los fármacos. Este proceso tiene lugar en una máquina llamada hipnómata. Los Marines entran en un estado de hipnosis y son sometidos a imágenes visuales y aurales para despertar sus mentes mediante procesos metabólicos inconscientes.

Entrenamiento: El entrenamiento físico estimula los implantes y permite hacer un seguimiento de su eficacia.

Adoctrinamiento: Un Marine no es tan solo un humano con poderes extraordinarios, sino que también tiene una mente extraordinaria. Además de los diecinueve implantes diferentes que reciben sus cuerpos, sus mentes son alteradas para liberar los poderes latentes que duermen en su interior. Estos poderes mentales son, si cabe, más extraordinarios que los físicos ya descritos. Por ejemplo, un Astartes puede controlar sus sentidos y su sistema nervioso de manera considerable, por lo que puede soportar dolores extremos que matarían a un hombre normal. Además, los Marines Espaciales piensan y reaccionan a la velocidad del rayo. El entrenamiento de la memoria también es una parte importante de su adoctrinamiento y algunos de ellos desarrollan memorias fotográficas. Obviamente, los Marines varían en inteligencia, como cualquier otro hombre, así que sus habilidades mentales particulares tienen distintos niveles.

Organización y Equipo de Combate

A la hora de ir al combate, los Marines se organizan en escuadras que varían en especialización y armamento, las escuadras las llegan a componer hasta siete hombres, sin embargo serán suficientes para poder luchar contra cualquier enemigo que se les ponga en frente, las escuadras usadas por las Legiones y los Capítulos actuales son:

• Escuadra de Exploradores: Los Exploradores visten servoarmaduras Mark III, son rápidos guerreros que son la avanzadilla de cualquier ofensiva de los Marines, se especializan en reunir información del terreno y de las fuerzas enemigas aunque eso las pone en grave peligro, por lo que de ser necesario deben luchar por sus vidas, van armados con los potentes rifles Bólter, Rifles de Francotirador, Escopetas y Cuchillos de Combate.

• Escuadra Táctica de Marines Espaciales: El corazón de toda Legión o Capítulo en la guerra, son los encargados de trabar combate y asegurar la victoria en nombre de la Emperadora, los soldados de estas escuadras llevan la servoarmadura Mark IV, una versión más potente que la modelo Mark III. Por ser las unidades de combate principal, llevan todo tipo de armamento desde Bólters hasta Rifles de Plasma, Granadas de fragmentación y Cuchillos de Combate para los intensos combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

• Escuadra de Asalto: Las Escuadras de Asalto, son usadas para las misiones de combate cercano, debido a eso necesitan servoarmaduras ligeras para este tipo de lucha, por ello llevan las servoarmadura Mark II, estos modelos llevan un cohete que les permite elevarse hasta tres metros sobre el aire y caer con precisión sobre las masas de enemigos para aplastar a cualquiera que sea lo bastante estúpido para tratar de detenerlos, después sacan sus Pistolas Bólter y sus Espadas Sierra con las que comienzan una auténtica masacre en sus enemigos.

• Escuadra de Devastadores: Como su nombre lo indica, su especialidad es devastar a las tropas enemigas durante y después del enfrentamiento o limpiar reductos de resistencia en ciudades ocupadas, llevan las poderosas servoarmaduras Mark V ya que llevan armamento pesado y no podrían levantarlo con las tradicionales Mark IV, estas escuadras llevan Bólters Pesados, Lanzallamas y Lanzamisiles, llevar estas armas los convierte en blancos prioritarios para sus enemigos, por lo que dos miembros de la escuadra llevan Bólters de Asalto o Rifles de Plasma para proteger a sus hermanos.

• Escuadra de Exterminadores: Las escuadras de Exterminadores son sumamente escasas, ya que únicamente sirven en la Primera Compañía, es decir, la élite de cualquier Capítulo o Legión. Vestir una servoarmadura de Exterminador supone un gran honor, ya que es sumamente difícil de atravesar y son muy difíciles de construir, además le permite a su portador batirse frente a un Demonio del Caos y vencerlo sin mucha dificultad. Las escuadras las componen hasta cuatro hombres máximo, que encabezan todas las ofensivas de sus hermanos, estos tanques humanos van armados con ametralladoras Gatling de 50 mm, cañones anticarro de asalto y algunos llevan escudos y mazos para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Vehículos

Los Marines Espaciales son guerreros únicos y sorprendentes, pero como todo ejército, necesitan el soporte de vehículos de combate para poder luchar de forma eficaz y garantizar la victoria en todos los frentes que libran en nombre de la Emperadora Celestia.

• Cápsula de Desembarco: Los Marines Espaciales, no llegan a la batalla en medios convencionales como los de la Guardia Imperial, quiénes son enviados en inmensas oleadas a través de naves de ataque. Los Marines llegan a través de Cápsulas de Desembarco que aterrizan en medio de la batalla y una vez las compuertas se abren, los Marines salen a repartir muerte a sus enemigos. Estas cápsulas están hechas de acero y hierro laminado, capaz de resistir la inmensa temperatura que supone el descenso y debido a la violencia del impacto, podría herir o incluso matar a sus ocupantes por lo que lleva una colcha de espuma súper resistente que se deshace con el choque y así los Marines no sufren herida alguna.

• Dreadnoughts: Los Dreadnoughts, son Titanes en miniatura, miden un poco más de cuatro metros y pesan hasta veinte toneladas, son temidos por todos los enemigos del Imperio. En el campo de batalla son la muerte encarnada, con armas poderosas impactando a sus enemigos y con armamento letal ante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo crujiendo con energías mortíferas. Hay pocos oponentes en la galaxia que puedan aguantar contra tal salvajismo blindado. La construcción de un Dreadnought es algo poco común, debido a que los conocimientos arcanos necesarios se han vuelto muy escasos, así que cada Dreadnought de un Capítulo es una reliquia valiosísima. Los Dreadnoughts están armados con cañones de asalto de 120 mm y una garra que usan para atrapar a sus enemigos y romperles los huesos, otros cambian la garra por un lanzallamas. Un Dreadnought no puede ser pilotado por cualquier Marine, debe ser uno que esté al borde de la muerte y que haya realizado acciones notables en batalla, por lo que el Marine es encerrado en un sarcófago que se conecta a los sistemas del Dreadnought, una vez ahí puede volver a integrarse a la lucha hasta que su espíritu abandone su cuerpo.

• Razorback: Los Razorback, son vehículos de transporte de tropas, exclusivos para los Astartes, llevan orugas como los tanques y un blindaje sumamente resistente, dentro de un Razorback pueden caber hasta dos escuadras de Marines Espaciales equipadas y que se les puede desplegar en cualquier punto del combate, también puede dar fuego de soporte por lo que en la parte superior lleva una torreta Quimera de calibre 50.

• Land Raider: El Land Raider es un tanque de apoyo a la tropas en tierra, está pensado para combates rápidos frente a la infantería o vehículos ligeros, de hecho son muy usados en las campañas contra los Orkos ya que su armamento lo componen un Cañón Trueno de 100 mm, tres torretas Quimera y dos lanzallamas apostados en los costados, su blindaje es más débil que el del Razorback pero esto lo hace más rápido e ideal para ataques por sorpresa.

• Predator: Los Tanques Predator, son el tanque favorito de los Astartes debido a su letal poder de fuego y su increíble resistencia en el combate, su chasis es el de un Razorback pero en vez de usar la torreta Quimera, lleva una Torreta con un cañón automático y al frente una ametralladora Gatling de 50 mm, algunas variantes cambiaron el cañón automático por un cañón láser o uno de Plasma.


	8. Los Dioses del Caos

Los Dioses del Caos

Los Dioses del Caos, también llamados Dioses Oscuros o Poderes Ruinosos, son poderosos seres del universo psíquico conocido como Disformidad, creados y alimentados por las emociones y las almas de todo ser vivo del universo material. Aunque son seres divinos, son por naturaleza monomaníacos y se componen cada uno de una única emoción o concepto, y además dependen absolutamente de las emociones de las criaturas mortales para obtener poder y seguir existiendo.

Los Dioses son capaces de dedicar una facción de su poder a crear Demonios, cuya apariencia y carácter reflejan la naturaleza del propio Dios. Estos Demonios pueden ser reabsorbidos por el Dios en cualquier momento. El más pequeño de los Dioses menores puede estar tan limitado, que gastar su poder en crear un Demonio significaría gastarlo por completo, y de este modo, el Dios se convertiría en Demonio.

En los inicios de la historia de la Galaxia, los poderes de la Disformidad aún tenían que desarrollarse en entidades distintas. En esta época, las emociones de los mortales fluían y se diluían como el agua en un arroyo. A medida que las razas mortales crecían y prosperaban, así lo hicieron también sus emociones. Finalmente, los poderes crecieron hasta un punto en el que podían actuar independientemente del flujo general de emociones, y así se convirtieron en los Dioses del Caos. Se introdujeron en los sueños de los mortales, y exigieron oración y servidumbre para incrementar su propio poder, pues cuanto más se exhibe una emoción (tanto de obra como de pensamiento), más fuerte se vuelve ese Dios.

Los cuatro Grandes Dioses del Caos son:

Khorne - El Dios de la Sangre.

Tzeentch - El Que Cambia los Caminos.

Nurgle - El Señor de la Podredumbre.

Slaanesh - El Príncipe del Exceso.


End file.
